The present invention concerns a mounting device for mobile telephones and, more particularly, a mounting device for mobile telephones that can be placed on the shoulder of the user, with which the user can carry on a telephone conversation without having to hold on to the mobile telephone.
Mobile telephones have become one of the most popular and practical communication devices in today's society, allowing users to communicate with the outside world while driving or from a remote area. However, the mobile telephone is a hand-held device which is inconvenient for many users. For example, drivers cannot use both hands while using the mobile telephone, which is both inconvenient as well as unsafe; business operators often must interrupt their work in order to free one hand to hold the mobile telephone; and housewives may not be able to do their chores if the mobile telephone is hand-held.
In light of the aforementioned problems, the inventor conducted research aimed at designing a mounting device for mobile telephones that would alleviate the aforementioned problems.
The principal aim of the present invention is to offer a novel mounting device for mobile telephones, with which a driver can mount his mobile telephone on his shoulder, thereby freeing both of his hands.
Another principal aim of the present invention is to offer a novel mounting device for mobile telephones that is equipped with a swiveling component to allow the position of the mobile telephone to be adjusted by the movement of the user.
Another principal aim of the present invention is to offer a novel mounting device for mobile telephones equipped with a belt for securing the mobile telephone on the user's shoulder, thereby allowing the user to continue working without interruption.
The characteristics and technical means of the present invention are explained below in greater detail by means of a practical example and illustrations.